endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thirty Tenets of the Prophet
The Thirty Tenets of the Prophet Kleo are the summation of Iralliam's dogma and teaching, and the core truths of its faith. They express the Church's doctrine on creation, divinity, Ecclesiology, Eschatology and establish divine ordinances with regards to the conduct of the faithful. Creation Canon I: In the beginning was The One, from which all things came and all things will return, the origin of all things. Canon II: In the act of creation The One decreed balance in all things, for darkness, light, for life, death. Canon III: When he had done with His creation two emanations proceed from the One, Opporia and Istria, to uphold the balance of the world. The One ceased to be and became two for balance was decreed in all things. Canon IV: Istria, the emanation of darkness in time grew wroth and sought dominion over all things overturning the order decreed in the beginning, and thus came to be the great enemy, who began the war of heaven, the eternal conflict between light and shadow upon which rests the fate of all things Canon V: Creation faces the choice, to stand with the army of Opporia, or to wage war in the name of he who is only death. For there are two gods, and two gods only and all men serve one or the other. Canon VI: The war of heaven shall be waged unto the end of time, where in the final battle the choice of light or darkness shall be made by the sons of men, between goodness and life eternal, the creation of a new balance of perfection and serenity, or the oblivion for all things. The Divine Nature of Opporia Canon VII: Opporia is the emanation of light, within whom the divine majesty and creative power resides. The enemy is darkness and only death. Canon VIII: From Opporia proceeds the uncreated Light of Creation, which sustains and gives life to all things and which can be known by men in this life through spiritual practice. Canon XI: Opporia omnibenevolent, omniscient, and omnipotent, he is goodness in its totality, can know all that can be known with knowledge, and do all that power itself is able to achieve. Canon XII: Opporia is eternal and transcendent The Church Canon XIII: Opporia, waging war against the great enemy of mankind, did speak to the prophet Kleo, and commanded him to establish The Church, for the Church is the sword of Opporia, the army of light in the war of the sons of light against the sons of darkness. Canon XIV: In order that the army of light may not be leaderless, by divine establishment Opporia granted authority unto the successors of Kleo, the Grand Patriarchs, to rule and to govern over the Church militant in the war against darkness. To them alone and to no other does ultimate authority over the faith reside. Canon XV: The Church is the pillar and foundation of truth, infallible in its doctrine, guaranteed by Opporia who is truth for all time. For the Church is the sword of truth against error, the army of light against the darkness. By it alone is the light of revelation received, and it alone has the authority to discern and proclaim truths of heaven. Canon XVI: There is only one Church, and one Church only which is universal in character, for all men at all times. The One and Universal Church is the Church under the authority of the Grand Patriarch and is that very same Church established by our Lord through the agency of His Prophet. Canon XVII: The Church is a total society, outside of which man cannot hope to be saved, all men must enter the Church, the army of Opporia, or be claimed by the ancient enemy and the army of darkness and so consigned to everlasting oblivion. Canon XVIII: The Church’s divine mission is to combat error, and convert the world unto itself, that the world may be saved by the light of its master Opporia and be remade in divine perfection through victory in the war against evil. Judgement Canon XIX: Men can be saved from oblivion only through receiving the Light of Creation from Opporia by his grace. Canon XX: The Grace of Light is obtainable through prayer and meditation, through the sacraments and rites of the Church, through virtuous conduct and divine mercy. Canon XXI: After death the soul of the deceased is immediately claimed by light or darkness, based on the life that it has lived to join the respective hosts of light or darkness. Canon XXII: Those who are claimed by darkness are consigned to the hell of the enemy, whereas those claimed by light reside by the side of Opporia in all righteousness and in beatific perfection. The Duty of Man Canon XXIII: The divine law is knowable through nature and by human reason, and is ontologically inscribed within the human soul. Canon XXIV: The knowledge of the two gods is knowable through reason and is self evident in the universe. Canon XXV: Man is bound to uphold the natural law that the One has made, and uphold the good against that which is evil and corrupt, and bound to that which has lost its purpose and marred the balance of the world. Canon XXVI: In truth alone can be freedom be found, and so man is bound to proclaim only truth, to submit only to truth of which the Church is the pillar and foundation. Error has no right to be or be tolerated, for it is the tool of the enemy. Canon XXVII: In service to truth each individual soul is obliged to proclaim the true faith to all peoples and nations as a personal imperative in thought, in word and in deed. Canon XXVIII: All men are morally compelled to seek holiness and righteousness, to love one another as Opporia loves, to be faithful and true to their brothers in the war against the darkness. Canon XXIX: All men are morally compelled to work for their dues, for if one shall not work neither should he eat. Work done in joy and service, and made as an offering to Opporia is holy and right. The hard working man, the farmer, the smith, the artisan alike should be praised and exalted beyond the one which earns from the work of others. Canon XXX: Mercy is the right hand of justice, and those who commit offences must be treated with mercy as well as justice. Yet suffer not abomination in your lands, those offences which profane holiness and are contrary to nature itself. Surely those who commit such crimes shall be put to death for this is the demand of justice. Category:Religions Category:Iralliam